


Only Us

by TheRealJLRules



Series: Thirteenth Doctor/Yaz [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, NOT the finale, References to ABBA, Secret characters, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJLRules/pseuds/TheRealJLRules
Summary: This is it! The event everyone has been waiting for - the Doctor and Yaz are finally getting married! After everything they have been through to get to this special day, they will have their happy ending/new beginning... right?
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Thirteenth Doctor/Yaz [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397581
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMERS/NOTES
> 
> 1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the BBC. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.
> 
> 2\. REAL TALK. As with my previous story, I'll be posting thrice-weekly due to the Covid-19 dangers. Again, I'm COMPLETELY FINE, but I am in the high-risk demographic.

The two women sat at the table, both fidgeting with unsaid tension. More than once, they chanced a glance at eachother, before quickly darting eyes away.

"So."

"So."

Finally, Najia Khan decided to break the deadlock. "I'm still not fully OK with this, you understand."

The Doctor darted her head up, and took another beat. "I know, Najia. I understand that completely."

"Yaz means the world t'me," Najia said.

"And she means the universe t'me," replied the Doctor, before widening her eyes. "I mean… not that I'm tryin' to one-up you." She looked like a deer in the headlights. "But, er… "

Najia narrowed her own eyes. "Perhaps I should be clearer. My daughter means _everything_ to me."

"Of that, we can both agree," the Doctor nodded. "Y'know, as in she means everythin' t'me, too… which in my case, is literally true. Y'know, given how my concept of everythin' literally means _everythin_ ', while yours only means Ear… " She stopped when she saw Najia's expression: nothing much halted the Doctor's rambling, but as she was quickly finding out, _that_ did. "What I'm _tryin_ ' t'say is… I love Yaz with both my hearts. Of which I have two. See? I'm tellin' you everythin'!" Again, the Doctor fell silent. This was not going well at all.

She thought back to what led to this. It had been a month since the reconciliation between the Doctor and Yaz, after the whole telling-the-parents/breakup/three-month-separation debacle. Still thinking about those awful events sent a chill down the Doctor's spine. Perhaps that was one of the main reasons the lovers were no longer hanging around. Indeed, after everything they went through apart, the Doctor and Yaz would waste no more time: they were getting married in just a few more days.

Needless to say, the bride's - well, the Human bride's - parents were shocked at that: for them, this was _all_ happening incredibly quickly. After two years suspecting Yaz and the Doctor were seeing eachother, they went to having those suspicions confirmed, to learning their daughter's girlfriend was a _time-travelling alien_ who wanted to marry her in record time. And marry her _in_ record time, at that.

But to the Doctor, it was the best option. She, frankly, had enough fannying around. After centuries of loss and pain, and two years second-guessing, she was going to seize this chance at happiness while it lasted. After the heartbreaking separation both women suffered through, they were not going to waste anymore time. With the dangerous lives the Doctor led, she wanted to make Yasmin Khan her wife as soon as possible. Of course, they could have simply eloped on some planet immediately, but the Time Lady wanted Yaz's family involved, especially with how precarious the Khan household still was.

Despite the Doctor's endless optimism, she wondered if Yaz would ever truly forgive her parents for what they did. Her beloved at least took her heartfelt advice, and all sides worked hard to fix bridges, but it would be a _long_ time before the pain subsided. It seemed, for the foreseeable future at least, Yaz decided on the "forget, but not forgive" approach. Sighing inwardly, that was probably the best the Doctor could hope for at the moment. The least _she_ could do was insist the Khans attend their wedding, rapidly-approaching as it was.

"Then maybe you can tell me something else," Najia said, bringing the Gallifreyan out of her musings. "How do you intend to provide for my daughter?"

The Doctor frowned. "Provide? What d'you… oh, I see. Well… " - she drummed her fingers on her cup of tea, wondering how best to explain - "… we won't have any money problems. My TARDIS will provide us with everythin' we need. It has a very vast, um… cargo bay? Is that the best term? And of course, most of the universe doesn't even _have_ a monetary system."

"It doesn't?"

"Well, not one as limited as Earth's. Interstellar relations necessitated a more all-encompassing way of trade. Or is that _will_ necessitate? I keep forgettin' how 2020 correlates to the rest of the universal calendar." As Najia looked dumbfounded, the Doctor simply shrugged. "Anyhoo, you'll find out when you finally get out t'the wider universe. The point is, most of the universe uses a single form of commerce. Bit like your Euro. 'As that happened yet?"

"Yes," sighed Najia. "Nearly twenty years ago."

"Gotcha," nodded the Doctor. "Also, time-travellers have access to chronal currency, which automatically adapts to the local form. I 'ave an unlimited amount of that. _Well_ , a lot at least. Sometimes I sorta blag my way through." She leaned close and tapped her nose. "Don't tell Yaz, or she'll put me in handcuffs."

Najia blanched at those words, but the Doctor continued. "What I'm sayin' is, you don't 'ave to worry about a thing. Not to toot my own horn, but I can give Yaz pretty much anythin'. And after what she's given me, it's the least I can do."

"What she's given you?" the mother asked.

"Her heart," came the instant response. "Her love. That's the most precious thing anyone can give." The Doctor smiled warmly, and Najia eventually returned it. "Plus, Yaz is dead clever. She's often provided the answer to a sticky situation. Never have the words, 'reverse the polarity' sounded so wonderful."

Najia raised a brow. "O… K… "

"And there's all the other stuff she's given me, too, which I'll treasure forever. Like her Arctic Monkeys t-shirt, and her Mr. Hoppy when she noticed I loved cuddling 'im. And her virginity, and… "

Najia suddenly blew out a mouthful of tea. "Oh my God! Oh… oh my God, _stop_ right there!" Najia yelped. The Doctor instantly shut her mouth. The Khan matriarch took several moments to compose herself, and again the alien internally grumbled at her own weirdness. She did not know what it was, but _this_ body especially never knew when to shut up.

"OK… OK… " Najia was visibly rubbing her temples. "There's one last thing to ask. Yaz spends most of her time with you anyway, so I assume she's going to be permanently moving into your… police box."

"The TARDIS," the Doctor affirmed. "Yes, that's the plan. Never understood married couples who live apart, t'be honest."

"Quite." The mother narrowed her eyes. "And what about Yaz's career? She worked hard to get into the force, you understand."

At that, the Doctor wilted. "Er, well… um… t'be honester, we haven't actually… ahem… discussed that yet."

"Are you serious?" Najia shook her head. "Jod… _Doctor_ , you're getting married in less than a week, and Yaz hasn't decided what she's going to do about her job?!" The Doctor glared at her, so Najia continued. "I'm not stupid: I know that despite my protests, Yaz will insist on helping you on, on _whatever_ it is you do. But that won't leave much time for her life here. She's _already_ on thin ice with her station."

"As soon as I get back t'the TARDIS, we'll talk about it," said the Doctor. "I promise you, Najia, if Yaz wants to stay with the police, I won't stop her."

"That's just it," came the response. "I don't think she does anymore. It seems that she's giving up everything… for you."

A trademark gulp. "I swear that was never my intention."

"I know," sighed the mother. "And maybe it's just my overprotective worrying." She then looked at the Doctor dead in the eyes. "But if I'm right… you better _damn_ well do right by her, or I'll make those spiders seem like Mr. Hoppy."

"Those spiders were quite cuddly," the Doctor said. "But I get your point."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS/NOTES
> 
> 1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the BBC. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.
> 
> 2\. In my last instalment of this fanfic canon, "Best Laid Plans", I mentioned how I wasn't going to incorporate the revelations from the 2020 series. While that remains the case, most of the basic stuff still happened: basically, if an episode doesn't focus on the Timeless Child or Master, it happened in this timeline. If they did include those major story points, they either didn't happen or happened slightly differently. I bring this up because, while I'm not including those plot elements (at least at the moment), the opening two-parter of Series 38 is mentioned here. Hope that all makes sense!

The Doctor nearly sprinted across the Park Hill estate back to the TARDIS, where her beloved was waiting for her. She was eager to get return to Yaz, especially after the trauma of their three-month separation. Though the Doctor knew everyone needed time to themselves, she could not wait for them to be married and Yaz to permanently move into the police box.

As she reached the blue doors, the Time Lady pondered that thought. They really did need to discuss what exactly Yaz's situation would be once they were wed. The regular returns to Sheffield would not stop, obviously, but how _would_ the policewoman deal with her career? Being with the Doctor meant Yaz did not need to work another day in her life, but the alien knew how important her job was to her.

Still, any talks of that could wait until after they were back in each other's arms. The Doctor entered the TARDIS and was about to announce her presence, when she stopped at the sight before her. By the far exit which led to other areas of the time machine, Yaz was hanging around with Ryan Sinclair. The two appeared to be in deep conversation. Specifically, one sentence gave the Doctor pause:

"… _not_ say anythin' to the Doctor, Ryan."

The Time Lady blinked. Why would Yaz say that? What would she not want her to know? She thought they had no secrets from one another; the Human knew all about Gallifrey and the Doctor's own rather-turbulent history. She even knew about Patience and River, the latter a particularly difficult concept considering, from Yaz's perspective, River was a _five-year-old_ , who in River's _future_ married/would marry the Doctor in the _Doctor_ 's past.

"C'mon, Yaz," said Ryan. "It's not that big a deal." The Doctor was able to hear them, despite the distance. Gallifreyan hearing and all that. She was about to include herself in the conversation, but was again stopped by the next words:

"It's our wedding, Ryan!" Yaz yelped.

There was a problem with the wedding? The Doctor's breath caught. Was Yaz having second thoughts? Did she want to back out? The idea was incomprehensible… too terrifying to…

"Yeah, but I'm just askin' what you're gonna be wearin'," came Ryan's voice. "No need to get all jumpy about it."

The Doctor gave a silent, yet deep, sigh of relief. They were discussing what Yaz was going to wear on the day! The Time Lady almost wiped her brow in alleviation. However, she was also in a quandary to what to do now: the two still had not realised she was there: she could slip back out. It was not cricket to know what your bride would wear, from what the Doctor understood. She was about to leave, when…

"It's not what _I'm_ gonna wear, it's what the Doctor's gonna wear."

The Gallifreyan blinked again.

"The Doctor?" asked Ryan. "What d'you mean?"

The woman in question backed up slightly, retreating to the relative shadows of the TARDIS' entranceway, where the walls were still in the police box style. She knew she should not eavesdrop, but could not help it.

"It's nothin', really," insisted Yaz.

"You're worried 'bout what the Doctor's gonna wear?" Ryan continued.

"Not _worried_ , just… " The words trailed off.

"Yaz, I dunno what you're on about," said Ryan. "Besides, the Doctor could walk down the aisle wrapped in a binbag and you'd think she was the most beautiful woman in the universe."

"She _is_ the most beautiful woman in the universe," Yaz said defiantly. The Time Lady beamed wide and her blushing cheeks would have been seen from the relative darkness of the entranceway. "It's just… _ugh_ , just don't laugh, OK? And don't say anythin' to her."

"Promise," Ryan replied.

"Like I said, it's no big deal," Yaz said. "She'll no doubt be in a tux, and that would be fine. More than fine… "

Ryan chuckled. "I remember when we all wore suits on that James Bond mission. I thought you were gonna pass out when you saw her."

There was silence for a moment, Yaz no doubt blushing herself. The Doctor's grin widened as she remembered; seeing her lover in that sparkly jacket was something else. And once that adventure was over, those smart outfits looked great on the bedroom floor…

"And I'm abit of a tomboy myself," Yaz said. "So I really don't have any business wishin' her to wear anything girly, but… "

"But… ?" pushed Ryan. The Doctor was very confused now.

"It's just… " Yaz was visibly squirming, and it took all the Time Lady's willpower not to sprint to them and comfort the woman she loved. But then they would know she eavesdropped… "… just for that day, it would be nice if she… well… wore a dress."

The Doctor's jaw was practically on the floor.

"Don't get me wrong," Yaz hurriedly continued. "It's no big deal - _really_. It's just, I can just picture her in a big white dress and… " Even from several yards away, the twinkle in her eyes was clear. It did not last, however, as Yaz quickly shook her head. "Look, it doesn't matter. Like you said, she'll be amazin' whatever she wears."

"I don't think it'll matter anyway," Ryan shrugged. "The way you two are, you'll start bonin' before you get t'the… _ow_!"

"Oi, shut up!" laughed Yaz. "Or I'll tell Sonya what a perv you are!" At that, they both laughed… while the Doctor just stood there, her mind trying to comprehend what she just overhead. She had no idea Yaz… "I mean it though, Ryan - _not a word_."

"Hey, I promised, didn't I? Anyway, what _will_ you be wearin'… ?"

As Yaz's voice resumed, the Doctor knew she _had_ to leave. If she revealed herself now, they would ask how long she had been there, and she _never_ wanted to make Yaz awkward. Better to return in a few minutes. As stealthily as she could, she reopened the door and left the TARDIS, now with even more on her mind…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS/NOTES
> 
> 1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the BBC. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.
> 
> 2\. I also do not own "Money, Money, Money" by ABBA. I don't know exactly who does, but it is not me.
> 
> 3\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this.
> 
> 4\. The ending of this chapter won't be picked up on in this particular story. It's instead a tease for a future instalment...

Yaz heard music as she entered the console room. Or perhaps it was all in her head: after all, there _was_ a certain skip to her steps recently. And for good reason. In just a few short days, she would be married to the most perfect person in all the universe.

It had been a difficult and often-torturous journey to get to this point, but _finally_ , Yasmin Khan and the Doctor would be wives… or as the gloriously-silly alien would put it, wife and wife. However one said it, Yaz could not wait. Soon, all her dreams would come true.

When she finally entered, she learnt her ears were not betraying her - music was indeed blaring out from the walls of the console room. And in the very centre, next to the hexagonal structure itself, was the Doctor, who was doing some skipping of her own. That was not what Yaz expected from the odd alien after returning from talking with her mother, frankly.

Yaz frowned cheerfully as she approached her fiancee. "Is that… " - she had to raise her voice over the music - "… ABBA?"

The Doctor spun around and lit up at the sight of the policewoman. Not missing a beat, she instantly began singing along with the song… though with slightly altered lyrics. "Married, married, married… I'm gettin' married… to my lovely Yaz!"

Yaz laughed out loud at the Time Lady's impromptu karaoke, and let herself be taken when two eager hands reached out for hers. Quickly, the soon-to-be-weds were in a fun, skippy dance routine, with the Doctor egging the Human on. "C'mon, Yaz - your turn!"

Chuckling, Yaz picked up the next chorus. "Married, married, married… I'm gettin' married… to my cute Doctor!"

The song continued, but the Doctor stopped and pouted. "Y'wot? I say you're lovely, but all I get is 'cute'?"

Another guffaw at her intended's childish reaction. "There weren't enough syllables in the chorus!" Yaz giggled as the Doctor's pout only strengthened. "Aw, c'mere." Their hands still linked, the policewoman gently pulled the Time Lady to her and they enveloped each other in an embrace. Noticing the music's volume lowered - thank you, TARDIS - Yaz wrapped her arms around the Doctor's neck. "Would you prefer 'beautiful'? Or howsabout 'gorgeous'?"

The Doctor's mock anger quickly faded, replaced with a loving smile. Which only urged Yaz on. "My beautiful, gorgeous… " - she ghosted their lips together - " …wonderful, _perfect_ Doctor." With that, the gap was closed and they kissed tenderly.

When they finally separated, the Doctor was grinning madly. "Brilliant."

"Yes, that too," said Yaz, rolling her eyes. "So I'm forgiven?" As she spoke, she lightly played with the Doctor's now-longer blonde locks. The Time Lady had explained how, during their three-month separation, keeping her hair short was the least of her concerns. Fortunately, Yaz admitted she liked the new length anyway.

"I s'pose," the Doctor shrugged playfully. "But there'll be no teasin' once we're married, Yasmin Khan. Let's not forget who wears the pantaloons."

Again Yaz burst into laughter. "T… technically that's a correct term, but still! And besides… _I'm_ the copper here, so if anyone's in charge… " However, the mirth faded along with the Doctor's smile. "Love?"

The Doctor bit her lip. "Erm, about that… your mum wants t'know what you're gonna do about your job once we're married."

"Oh." Yaz fell silent. To be honest, her family was still a sore area. Her parents did, after all, nearly cost her the love of her life. The Doctor was insistent she do so, but Yaz was a _long_ way from forgiving them… if she ever would. Still, another thought for another day.

As for her job, that was something Yaz _really_ should have thought of already. It was just, you know, the whole marrying-the-woman-she-thought-she-lost-forever kind of took over all her focus. "Any ideas?"

"Well… " The Doctor still appeared timid, but there was a noticeable sparkle in her eyes.

"I should'a known," smiled Yaz...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS/NOTES
> 
> 1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the BBC. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.
> 
> 2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this.
> 
> 3\. Call it a cop-out if you will, but I couldn't decide on what Yaz's wedding attire would be, so I've left it to your imagination...

"So… how do I look?"

The Khans simply stared in awe at the vision before them. Yasmin Khan had never looked so radiant.

Najia was at a loss for words. Sonya nodded in approval, while Umbreen smiled warmly. "You look stunning," she said.

"Absolutely," added Hakim.

Yaz felt her tears dampen. She stifled back a choke and looked down. "Thanks, Nani. Thanks, Dad." That was the kindest thing Yaz said to her father since she discovered her parents were responsible for those awful three months.

But that was in the past. And maybe it was the occassion, but Yaz was feeling more open to her folks than usual.

Because today was the day. Finally, Yaz and the Doctor would be married.

Truth be told, Yaz never thought this would happen in a million years. After over a year of pining, it was amazing enough the wonderful alien returned her feelings. To spend the rest of her life with the Doctor was more than enough. But to make it official? To make _them_ official? The joy was beyond description.

"You look great, sis," beamed Sonya.

Yaz blushed at her maid of honour's compliment. Her sister certainly deserved the role: she was the only one who fully supported her relationship with the alien. Despite their parents' acceptance and "allowance" of the Doctor marrying their firstborn, Yaz mused it was more a tolerance. But frankly, she was unconcerned with how Hakim and Najia felt - she found true love, and if they had _any_ issue with that, it was their problem.

Deep down, Yaz felt a tinge of guilt; despite the lingering anger and unforgiveness, she knew her parents _were_ trying. And perhaps it was that guilt which now made her raise her head. "Mum?"

Hand over mouth, Najia slowly stood from her chair and approached her eldest daughter. Yaz gave a gulp, a habit no doubt picked up from her intended. Najia looked her over, then actively held back a sob. "Perfect. You're absolutely perfect."

Now the dam was threatening to break, as Yaz felt the tears forming. Before she even thought, she dashed forward and engulfed her mother in a deep embrace.

The situation had not fully changed. She would possibly never completely forgive her parents for what they nearly cost her… but this was a big step towards it.

Eventually, Hakim broke the silence. "You sure I can't give you away?"

Sonya rolled her eyes. " _Dad_ … "

Yaz chuckled as she broke her embrace with her mother. "Hush, Hakim," ordered Najia. "If she wants to walk down the aisle with her bride, then that's what she'll do."

Indeed. The idea of being _given away_ \- after what happened - grated on Yaz no end. So instead, she would be walking down the aisle side-by-side with the very person she would spend the rest of her existence with. As she explained countless times, Yaz and the Doctor would be together in _everything_ , marching to their official joining included.

However, there was one last thing to say. Something which, honestly, Yaz found herself hard to believe. But it was true: after all, they _were_ her family. "Mum… Dad… I'm glad you're here." Given what happened, those words spoke volumes.

"So I don't count, huh?" grumbled Umbreen. "Bad enough that I'm only now going to _meet_ the woman my favourite granddaughter is marrying. Honestly, kids these days."

Yaz chuckled at her grandmother's mock-anger. "Trust me, Nani, she's quite a handful. As you'll soon find out." It was decided fairly early on not let Umbreen in on the Doctor's alien state. She was not a young woman, and the potential craziness of her learning or realising Yaz's bride officiated her _own_ first wedding 73 years ago might be too much for her. Luckily, the Doctor would be nigh-unrecognisable to Umbreen on this day: as eccentric as she was, not even the Gallifreyan would get married in her usual coat and rainbow shirt. Sure, the chances of Umbreen making the connection were tiny… but it was not worth the risk.

Finally, all the Khans hugged deeply, Najia reaching out to include her seated mother. Yaz felt tears. Hers or her family's, she did not know… nor care. It might indeed have been the occasion, but all that mattered on this day was they were together.

A knock on the door broke the reverie. Graham O'Brien peeked his head in, a bashful look on his face. "Yaz… oh, crikey. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Graham," smiled Yaz as the family separated. "Is it… ?" Her heart skipped a beat.

The Doctor's best man nodded. "It's time."

With those two simple words, Yaz's heart leapt into her throat. It was time. _Finally_ …


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS/NOTES
> 
> This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the BBC. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.

Everything was set. Everyone in place. There was just one thing left. Or rather, two people.

It was a very small affair, in a modest but lush field tucked away on the outskirts of the city. The Doctor explained how, while she wished she could announce their union to the universe and have a grand spectacle with all her past friends there, it was frankly too much of a risk. If this was widely known as the legendary Doctor's wedding day, it would be a bullseye for her many enemies. The Master/Missy, Daleks, Cybermen, the Monk, and who knew who else could descend upon them and threaten everyone… or just Yaz, as she was the Doctor's whole universe now.

So it was a _very_ small affair indeed. Less than a dozen people. But surely the most important of all to the two soon-to-be-weds.

The TARDIS, sitting at the rear of the gathering, acting as the entranceway for the two brides, started the music. The melody was crystal clear from her external speakers. Everyone sat and stood in their spots, previously chatting lightly in slight impatience, suddenly hushed and, almost as one, turned to the back of the aisle.

Meanwhile, within the time machine, the old girl had, for this occasion only, closed off and enlarged the "porch" area, where the walls were in the police box style. That allowed space for the Doctor and Yaz to emerge side-by-side. Right now, the former quit her fidgeting of her clothing and took a deep breath. It was too late to have misgivings over her choice of attire. Not that she really did. The only misgiving she had was her beloved's opinion.

She need not have worried. When Yaz appeared from the closed off console room, her jaw dropped. "Oh my God… " she whispered, as she looked her bride up and down.

The Doctor was wearing a stunning, strapless white dress. The long and slinky lower half perfectly shaped the Time Lady's womanly curves, and the train extended quite a ways back, though still not hiding the familiar brown boots. The Doctor even had a veil over her face, framed by her now-longer golden hair. "You look… " Yaz's tone was one of pure reverence.

The Gallifreyan knew she made the right decision. She was shocked when she learnt what the policewoman secretly wished her to wear, but it was _so_ worth it for this reaction. However, those musings were struggling for space in her brain in regarding Yaz's own appearance. Truly, her darling never looked so…

Amazin'.

And without even talking about it beforehand, both wore a flower in their hair.

"Right back at ya," the Doctor smiled, before reaching out with both hands. "Ready, my love?"

"Since I first met you," came the unwavering reply.

Within seconds, the TARDIS doors opened and the two were making their way down the aisle. Both made eye contact with their guests, all of whom gave returning looks of happiness. On the Doctor's side: Amy and Clara Oswald-Pond, with their two daughters Melody and River, and Rory Williams. On Yaz's: Hakim, Najia, Umbreen, Ryan and his father Aaron. Graham and Sonya were stood at the makeshift altar.

The looks to those in attendance were purely brief, of course: the lovely couple could not keep their eyes off each other for long. It was a miracle they - or at least, the Doctor - did not trip up at anypoint.

Once they reached the altar, the Doctor and Yaz smiled warmly at the person who would perform the ceremony. Captain Jack Harkness simply grinned widely, his happiness obvious as ever. Somewhere in his travels, he acquired a universal/chronal ordination.

Then, Yaz gently raised the Doctor's veil, revealing her beautiful face. The girl's own features lit up at the sight.

Her vision now free from her veil, however, and able to see bride's full beauty, the Doctor quickly lost all control: she dove her head forward to claim the Yaz's lips in a searing kiss. Despite the occasion, Yaz instinctively returned it. It was only when they were almost pawing at one another did a deliberate _ahem_ break them up.

Now both redfaced, the women looked at Captain Jack. "So… " he said, "I take it you both know why you're here?"

The brides laughed. "Sorry, Jack," said the Doctor, embarrassed. "Sorry, Yaz," she blushed. "Sorry, everyone. Sorry…. sorry." The guests simply smirked and rolled their eyes goodnaturedly.

Jack winked, and the Doctor stuck out her tongue, causing Yaz to giggle again, and the rest in attendance could not help but do so too.

"OK," Jack began. "Normally I'd want to do this quickly so we can get to the party, but… " He was stopped when a familiar grinding filled the air. Everyone turned to the TARDIS to see it dematerialise. The Doctor briefly held her breath… until the police box rematerialised right behind Jack.

The captain frowned. "Hey, I'm the head of this, girlie!" There was silence, before he sighed. "Alright… but I'm the one with vocal cords." Everyone chuckled once more. Jack turned back to everyone before him. "As I was saying, normally I'd want to get to the party… but not today. Because today celebrates the union of these two wonderful people. My best friend in the entire universe is joining with her soulmate."

Jack knew who River was to the Doctor, so for him to say _that_ … The Time Lady felt her eyes water.

Over the next few minutes, words were spoken. Words of love, commitment and undying loyalty. The brides performed the Muslim ritual of trading prized possessions, the Doctor giving Yaz a leather cap with _Susan_ inscribed inside, and Yaz giving an origami heart - "You now have three," she explained. Rings were exchanged and placed delicately on fingers.

At last, it came to the final, most important words. Jack looked at Yaz. "Do you, Yasmin Khan, take the Doctor as your wedded wife, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do," came the immediate response. "Always."

Jack smiled warmly at the add-on, then turned his gaze. "Do you, Doctor, take Yasmin Khan as your wedded wife, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, 'til regeneration do you part?"

The Doctor looked in Yaz's eyes with pure conviction. "'Til death do we part - I do."

The amendment spoke an infinity.

Jack's smile widened, and it was clear he was holding back tears. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you married." He then almost giggled. "You may kiss… again."

No more encouragement was needed. This time Yaz took the initiative, thrusting forward and moulded her lips with the Doctor's in a breathtaking kiss, which the Doctor just as eagerly returned. Everything - _everything_ \- faded as all that mattered in the entire universe was this moment, when the Doctor and Yasmin Khan became one. For this moment, only _they_ mattered.

No, not just for this moment. For all eternity…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS/NOTES
> 
> This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the BBC. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.

"You 'ave a bit on your nose."

The Doctor crossed her eyes. "Do I? Well, you shouldn't 'ave pushed it in me face."

Yaz giggled. "If I _did_ push it in your face, which I didn't, it still would've been neater than how you usually eat cake."

"Wait," said the alien, eyes still trying to focus on the centre of her face. "You sayin' I've 'ad whipped cream on my nose for five minutes?" It had been roughly that long since they cut the cake, and the newlyweds spent mingling. The wedding cake was on a small buffet table just a few yards from where the union took place, along with assorted snacks and nibbles. "Now they'll think I'm silly!"

Yaz could not hold back anymore, and let out a snort. Inwardly, the Doctor praised herself: her "silliness" had gotten a smile out of her new wife.

Her wife. The Time Lady still could not believe it. Once again, she was married. But this time, she did not just have a wife. She had her soulmate, her true love. Finally, after who knew how many lifetimes, the Doctor finally had _the one_. And she swore she would not screw things up. She would do whatever she could to make Yasmin Khan the happiest person in all space and time.

The Human in question wiped the cream off her bride's nose just as her family approached them. The Khans, despite everything, despite their misgivings and issues they still had with the Doctor - which the Doctor fully understood and accepted - looked incredibly happy. "That was amazin', sis!" yeamed Sonya. Never one to wait for permission, she engulfed Yaz in a deep hug, which the policewoman returned.

"Congratulations," said Hakim, and when he held out his hand, the Doctor eagerly took it in hers. "I don't know what to say. I know we haven't been the most… supportive, but, well…"

"It's alright, Hakim," the Doctor smiled, "And thank you. I'll do right by her, I swear."

Najia - who took over the embrace once Sonya let go - released her eldest daughter with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry for everything, Yaz. I really am."

"I know you are, Mum," came the emotional reply. "We'll talk soon - I promise."

They were interrupted by Umbreen wheeling unto them. "That was so beautiful, Yaz. I'm so proud of you." The newlywed gave a grinning thank you, then the grandmother turned to the Doctor. "And I'm glad to finally actually _meet_ you, Jodie Jane."

The others in the small group exchanged quick, knowing glances. "You too, Umbreen. Yaz has told me so much about you."

"And she's told me next to nothing about you," noted Umbreen. "The least she could said was how lovely you are." The Doctor blushed, while Yaz actively _awwed_. "Although… "

"What is it, Mum?" asked Najia.

Umbreen tilted her head at her granddaughter's new bride, then shrugged. "Nothing. Just… ah, forget it." Before anyone could question further, the seated woman continued. "Anyway, it was a lovely ceremony. I especially liked the hologram trick with the police box. Very postmodern."

Again the Doctor and the other Khans smiled nervously, but rescue was imminent. "Aunty Doctor! Aunty Yaz!" A little girl in a lovely dress came bounding upto them, with her family right behind.

"Melody!" the Doctor yelped joyously. "How's my special little girl?" She seemed as excited as the child.

The Khans gave quick kisses and made a beeline for the buffet, allowing the Doctor and Yaz to focus on the Oswald-Ponds. "Congrats, you two," grinned Clara, hugging Yaz close as the Time Lady knelt down to Melody. Yaz exchanged pecks with the teacher and her wife.

"Can't believe the day's finally happened," Amy chuckled. "It was about time if you ask me."

"Well, fortunately, no one did," said Clara, raising a brow. Amy simply stuck her tongue out; her and the Doctor really were too alike sometimes. Still, the Oswald-Ponds held each other lovingly as they began chatting with the newlyweds. Eventually Amy gave a noticeable shuffle. "OK, honey?" Clara asked.

"I think River's getting a bit big," Amy responded; the five-year-old had been in her arms the entire time.

"Am not!" the redheaded girl cried.

"Did you like the wedding, sweetie?" Clara asked.

River nodded, then gave a hearty yawn. Amy smirked. "And that's what you get for getting up so early, little miss. Usually it's Melody who's the excitable one."

"Am not!" the adopted Gallifreyan girl cried.

They all chuckled, before Amy turned to leave. "Gonna take the terror here for a little naptime." She then whispered close to Clara so only she could hear. "Before it gets too freudian." Clara rolled her eyes.

Once Amy and River were gone, the teacher turned her attention to her old friend. "I never, in a million years, expected to see you in a dress." She paused briefly. "Well, maybe not _this_ you."

Another hearty laugh was shared, as the Doctor raised herself back to a standing position. "I choose to ignore than inference, Oswald-Pond."

"Well, anyway… we _do_ mean it." Clara looked lovingly at the glorious couple. "We truly couldn't be happier for you."

"Thank you, Clara," said Yaz, wrapping her new wife in an embrace. "That means so much."

"Um, hope we're not interrupting," came an unsure voice, and they turned to see Graham and Ryan. "But Doc… you wanted me to remind you of the time?"

"That's right, Graham," sighed the Time Lady. "Thank you." She requested her best man keep her abreast of the time, so the celebration did not last too long. Even with the secrecy, the limited guest list, remoteness of the location, the Doctor was mindful of how much time they spent on the occassion.

"I wish this day didn't have to be so short," Yaz sighed.

The Doctor hated herself for what she said next: "I know, my darling, and I'm sorry. But I can't risk it. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, but I won't allow anything to ruin this day. Erm, apart from my paranoia, I guess."

Yaz smiled. "I understand, babe. Maybe we could have a big party in the TARDIS - at another time." Her face momentarily darkened at the unsaid implication: _without Nani_.

"Definitely," said the Doctor, then tilted her head. "Oh shush, you" she continued, though clearly not at Yaz. "If you can handle nine people while towing the entire Earth, you can handle a party."

With that, the Time Lady turned to those gathered and thanked them all as a whole. But before she called the day to an abrupt end, there was one last thing she _had_ to do:

Taking her by surprise, the Doctor grabbed her beautiful wife, dipped her and planted an all-encompassing kiss on her full lips, as everyone cheered…


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS/NOTES
> 
> This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the BBC. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.

She watched from afar, unseen by all. It was not a large field, but she managed to stay hidden from view behind a secluded tree. Evenso, she could see and hear everything.

The day was truly perfect. Everything went without a hitch. The two women declared their love and were announced as married. Wife and wife, if you will. That warmed her heart. As she continued watching, the smile already on her face widened, and she felt her eyes water.

She focused on the blonde woman now thanking everyone for the support and attending. The silly old Time Lady looked absolutely stunning, but that was not down to her white dress. No, it was the look on her own face: the sheer, unbridled _joy_ in the woman's eyes, the tremendous grin which seemed to defy definition. The old coot never looked so gleeful, so happy, so _complete_.

The sight only got more wondrous. From her secret vantage point, she saw the Doctor surprise her new bride with a deep and heartfelt kiss. Now her eyes were definitely wet, both from happiness… and a tinge of something else, which she chose to ignore.

She wiped back the gathering tears and brushed a stray curly red lock from her face. Her smile became a huge grin, and her buxom chest threatened to burst at the sight of unbridled love before her, and the happier-than-ever newlywed. "Congratulations, sweetie," she whispered.

With that, she chanced a glance at the guests, in particular the small five-year-old being put into a car booster seat by a Scottish redhead. She chuckled at the sight of the child, who was already dozing off.

Finally, she sighed and took one last loving look at the happy couple. She then touched a button on her vortex manipulator, and in an instant was gone…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS/NOTES
> 
> This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the BBC. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.

"Hello, stranger. This seat taken?"

He did not even turn to face his visitor. Instead he kept his gaze ahead as he downed his drink. The latest in a long line. "Go away."

"Rather presumptuous, I must say," the voice continued. "You assume I want to sit next to you. I might just want this seat."

He chuckled mirthlessly. "If that's true, you have very low standards." Indeed. The cantina they were were in was not exactly renowned for its luxury. Quite the opposite: it was possibly the most rundown pub this side of the Wrarth Galaxy. Only the lost, destitute or most pitiful people in the cosmos, with nothing to live for, ended up here.

Like himself.

Still facing front, he felt rather than saw his visitor sit next to him. The barkeep - some gelatinous blob about as far away from a Human being as you could get - was waved away before he could offer anything. "Don't be so quick to judge, my friend," the newcomer said. "One person's junk could be another person's treasure."

"I'm not your friend," he snapped back, before wolfing down another glass in one go. The barkeep did not even _need_ to ask, and had a replacement drink on the bar in seconds. "Go away," he repeated.

"It looks like you could do with a friend, though." There was an inherent smugness in the visitor's tone. "Unless of course, these fine beings are your friends."

He did not need to turn around to know his visitor was motioning to the dozens of other worthless patrons of this dank and dingy bar. "I don't have any friends. Don't need any."

There was silence for a beat, but he knew the visitor had not left. "Family, then?"

At that, his hand tightened on the glass, and his eyes narrowed. "No. No family." Not anymore. They were taken away by Theta Sigma.

"Shame. Everyone needs friends or family. Or both, preferably."

He finally had enough, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, what do you want? You didn't come here for polite chitchat."

"And how do you know that?" came the too-upbeat response. "I like meeting people. And you looked like you could use a friend."

"Just piss off, will you? I told you - I don't want a friend. I don't need a friend. I just need… " His voice drifted.

"Hmmm?"

He sighed deeply. "I just need to forget, OK? So go away and let me drink myself to death."

"Hey, I'm sorry," the visitor said. "Didn't realise you were that bad. Then again, considering you've been sitting here all day and night, not looking at anyone or anything except the back of the bar, I shouldn't be so surprised. What do you want to forget, anyway? What could be so bad that you want to… well, die?"

"Why do you care?"

"Call it curiosity," the visitor said. "Or concern for a fellow Human."

He paused mid-sip. "You're Human?"

"Well, Humanoid. You'd know that if you ever turned your head." There was another pause. "What's your name?"

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"

"If that's what you really want. But like I said… everyone needs a friend."

Rolling his eyes, he finally turned to look at his visitor. "Cole. My name is Cole Masters-Oswald."

The visitor, a male of Earth Indian descent, was smiling. "That's a curious name." His smile then turned into a grin. "Call me Oh."


End file.
